


unknown number

by 73huki



Category: Arlequin (Japan Band), DIAURA, Jrock, Kizu (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73huki/pseuds/73huki
Summary: [ . . . ]Todas as noites, a partir das oito em ponto, Shohei recebia mensagens de um número desconhecido.Todos os dias ele sorria ao lembrar-se delas.E a todo momento o remetente se perdia no som de sua voz, nas palavras apaixonadas, esquecendo-se de todo o resto.｛ＳｘＴ・Shounen-Ai・Oneshot ｝
Relationships: Shohei (Arlequin)/Tatsuya (DIAURA)





	unknown number

– Qual foi o assunto de ontem?

Kuruto perguntou assim que chegou, com Yue e Tatsuya, perto da classe do moreno, vendo entre seus lábios um sorriso grande somado a um olhar distante, tão distante, que a presença dos amigos mais novos passou desapercebida. Por serem próximos e já ter passado por episódios assim, acomodaram-se nas classes ao redor dele e começaram a conversar entre si.

– Queria entender o que tem demais nas mensagens que ele recebe dessa pessoa. – Yue comentou, pondo o seu bento sobre a mesa e começando a comer. – Quantas garotas já se declararam pra ele e não tem o mesmo efeito.

– Shohei, até hoje, nunca disse sobre o que eles conversam, mas é evidente que estamos lidando com o "famigerado". – Kuruto esclareceu com um olhar sério e um pouco pensativo, enquanto Tatsuya cutucava com os indicadores as bochechas do mais velho, tentando trazê-lo de volta.

– Mas que é engraçado, é. Justo ele, tão popular e cobiçado entre as garotas daqui, todo bobo por mensagens sem remetente. – Acrescentou Tatsuya, divertido. – Queria eu ter essa sorte.

– Não é? – Resmungou o rapaz de boca cheia. – Mas é como diz o ditado: cada qual com seu cada um.

– Para com isso, Tatsu! – Shohei reclamou, afastando as mãos do amigo ao mesmo tempo que ria. Revistou o espaço, olhando ao redor e se descobriu só com os três na sala, ajeitou a postura, apoiando as costas na parede e cruzando os braços. – De que estão falando?

– Do famigerado e as últimas mensagens que te fizeram ficar – Tatsuya pausou a atualização ao olhar para o relógio sobre o quadro negro e prosseguiu, risonho. –, pelo menos, quatro minutos olhando pro nada com um sorriso bobo na cara.

– Não estou apaixonado, mas as mensagens de ontem... Ah, elas foram as melhores até então.

– Por acaso vai contar dessa vez?

– Dizia que o meu sorriso era contagiante... E que a pessoa olharia por horas sem cansar.

– Quem deve ser essa pessoa, hein? – Yue perguntou, fazendo careta. – Essa cara é às vezes até assustadora!

– Falamos também sobre aquele filme de terror que está por sair. – Shohei prossegiu, dando pouca importancia a Yue. – Estou colecionando todas as dicas que recebo, mas nada se encaixa com nada!

– Já pensou? Shohei entrevistando todas as garotas da escola até encontrar a remetente dessas mensagens. Seria muito engraçado, falando sério. – Gracejou Yue, apontando os hashis para Shohei. – Eu pagaria para ver!

– E dar esperanças a essas garotas? Nem pensar, eu tenho princípios, meu caro... Alé disso, conversamos sobre quando iremos nos encontrar...

– Já tava na hora, né! – Tatsuya exclamou, dando soquinhos no braço do maior. – Quando vai ser?

– Não tenho ideia... Ela disse que tinha que pensar porque está morrendo de medo de, no fim das contas, eu não gostar dela...

– Que bobagem, cara... Você está caidinho por essa pessoa, todo mundo sabe disso. Estão perdendo tempo, isso sim. – Tatsuya observou, totalmente contrário àquilo.

– Eu concordo. – Kuruto e Yue se manifestaram em uníssono e riram a seguir. Kuruto estreitou os olhos e falou baixinho. – E você logo se forma, o tempo está acabando e você nem admitiu que está sob efeito do famigerado...

– Tá, eu estou mesmo gostando dessa pessoa, cada mensagem que leio faz meu coração acelerar, quando fecho os olhos tento imaginar como ela deve ser e se alguma vez já conversamos. Acredito que ela não seja uma garota comum, até porque temos gostos parecidos e não me esqueceria de alguém inteligente e simpático como ela.

– Tenho certeza de que se dissesse isso essa pessoa ficaria muito feliz.

Tatsuya murmurou, sorrindo pequeno, muito discreto, curiosamente, ruborizando e desviando o olhar.

– Sim, disso eu sei... – Shohei concordou e começou a rir. – Mas não se preocupa, Tatsu, vou continuar enchendo seu saco independentemente do que estiver por vir.

– Eu imaginei que sim. – Revidou emburrado e se aproximou dele, bagunçando o seu cabelo. – Ai de você se me abandonar.

・・・

Faltando apenas nove minutos para as oito da noite, Tatsuya se encontrava em seu quarto, com o celular de sua mãe em mãos e os fones nos ouvidos, atirado sobre a cama e com uma ligação em curso. Um silêncio incômodo havia se instalado entre as duas partes, afinal, estava chegando a hora e a discussão ainda não se findara. Os suspiros indignados que partiam de Kuruto se repetiam, enquanto, da parte de Tatsuya, uma vontade de chorar e o bendito sorriso encantado ganhavam proporções contraditórias e insustentáveis ao lembrar-se das palavras do melhor amigo.

_"Quando vai contar, Tatsu?"_

– Não pretendo. – Respondeu num tom choroso. – Ele está feliz... cheio de expectativa, prefiro deixar assim.

_"Sabe que pode acabar magoando_ _ele... além de já estar se magoando também, não é?"_

– Eu sei...

_"O que pretende dizer hoje?"_

– Tudo o que ele me faz sentir... Eu acho...

_"Mas e amanhã, na escola?"_

– Amanhã eu o verei sorrir todo distraído, estarei sorrindo também por saber o motivo, e quando ouvir sua voz, esquecerei de tudo, como sempre... – Murmurou depois de pigarrear e esfregar os olhos, respirou fundo e sorriu pequeno. – Enfim, chegou a hora... Até mais, Kuruto.

_"Tudo bem.. Até mais, Tatsu."_

Finalizou a chamada e abriu o chat do Line com um pouco de pressa, na aba do contato de Shohei, pensando muito se diria mesmo como se sentia, afinal, não queria dar pistas demais e ser descoberto, então, acabou digitando uma mensagem curta e ficou a olhar as letras miúdas reúnidas na caixa de texto até que, no canto superior do visor do celular, aparecesse a hora exata, esperada e temida por ele.

_**Às vezes penso em como seria**_ _**namorar você... ♡ **_


End file.
